Suspicion
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Jane receives a strange text message from Maura and she get a bit suspicious. One funny shot


**AN: I know I have written a similar fanfic (the story is very similar: Maura receives a text message from Jane - and it's called "Jane's text message" if you want to check it out) but this one just occurred me and I decided to share it with you guys. Please give me some feedback. I hope you like it and have fun reading it! :)**

**Suspicion**

I was at work, talking to Korsak discussing a case when my phone vibrated. I put it out of my pocket and I saw that the text was from Maura. I quickly read it and I got really surprised because it seemed a bit weird. It said: "Jane, I am in my office and I am waiting for you. I want you to come down on me." I almost choked and dropped my cell phone after reading it. But I held my phone more tightly in my hands and reared the text message, making sure I got everything right. And it still read that she wants me to come down on her. What the hell?! What was I supposed to think? A millions thoughts were running through my mind and yet no even a single one could stay and last for more than a few seconds. I just couldn't think of a reason why she would send me such inappropriate message. Maybe it was a joke? Or maybe she meant it? No! Of course not! Don't get any wrong ideas, Jane. Maybe it's a test. I really didn't know what to think. Maybe she is making a small hints at me so I could figure the rest out. But I really didn't want to hold my breath because I could be wrong. I really didn't know what to do mostly because I didn't know if the text message was innuendo or it meant something entirely different. Maybe it was a mistake or maybe not - I didn't have a clue. All I knew was that the text was from Maura. And that I really wished she meant every word in it.

"What's wrong?" Korsak asked me, looking at me probably because I stopped talking immediately after reading it.

"Oh, it's just... Maura texted me. She wants me to go down on her."

What the hell did I just say? Did I say that out loud? Because I meant to say something different. But judging from the way that Korsak was looking at me - he raised his eyebrows with curiosity - I realized I made a mistake. It just slipped out of my mouth. My big stupid mouth!

"I meant she wants me to go down on her...To her! To her!" I hurried to correct myself. "I mean with her... to see her...in her office. Well, you know..."

He raised his hand like he didn't want to know more and from the way he was looking at me - it looked like he felt sorry that he even asked. So I didn't say anything else. All I could do was make things worse. I got carried away with my thoughts of Maura and her message. I still couldn't figure it out. But I decided to go and talk to Maura. I just had to do it. I really needed to find out the truth. Don't get your hopes up, I scolded myself mentally and then I quickly took off leaving Korsak without further explanation. I felt really stupid for saying such things to Korsak and putting my feet in my mouth so I hurried to go out far away from him as quickly as possible. When I got to Maura's pffice, it took me a while but I finally mustered enough courage to go in and talk to her.

"Hey, Maura," I greeted her as I entered in her office. She was on her desk, writing something.

"Jane," Maura said and took a glance at me.

"I came," I declared and bit my tongue, suppressing a laugh. I really didn't think my words through. "I mean I am here," I tried to correct myself, ignoring my dirty mind.

"I can see that," she noted and smiled at me.

"So?" I asked, looking expectantly at her. I expected she would start the conversation. I really hoped so but she wasn't making it easy for me. What was I suppose to say now - "When do we start?" or "Are we doing it in here? In your office, huh?! Dirty!" I couldn't tell her straightforward - I couldn't possible look her in the face and ask her "Do you really want me to go down on you?" That was out of the question. So I simply waited, trying to suppress my thoughts. But I got frustrated pretty fast. Maura wasn't very talkative. Maybe she was having second thoughts about it. Or maybe she didn't meant to write that message at all.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked carefully, not entirely sure what she meant with her text. Of course her message was more than enough and clear to me but I couldn't be a hundred percent sure of it. So I just waited patiently. Okay, maybe not so patently. I just waited. Standing there, looking at her not entirely sure what to think and how to feel about it. But I felt really nervous - that's for sure.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said and raised from her chair, coming near me.

"To talk?" I exclaimed, and I couldn't hide my surprise. Bummer! I definitely didn't expect she would want to have a conversation with me. In my mind I imagined this would go in entirely different way. Maybe I got my hopes up for nothing. But her text didn't say anything about talking. So can you blame me?!

"Yeah. To talk," she answered and seemed a bit confused by my surprised expression. I tried to look normal and hide my feelings, looking at her with a poker face. "About the case," she reminded me and she was looking at me, scrutinizing my face. I felt really nervous seeing her right in front of me, watching me carefully with a certain curiosity like I was a piece of art. Why was she looking at me like that? Was she trying to read my thoughts? It was kind of annoying. Like she wanted to get some confession out of me.

"What else did you expect? You look surprised," she noticed my look and asked me.

"Uh.. nothing. I mean your text wasn't very clear about... it. You know..." I tried to explain nervously and maybe completely failed.

"Well, why else would I want you to come down to my office?" she exclaimed, surprised, still giving me a steady gaze.

"I don't know, Maura!" I yelled, irritated. "Your message says something entirely different," I managed to say, confessing it as quickly as possible and a bit quietly, too, just murmuring it under my nose.

"What?" she asked and took her phone from the desk, searching for the text message she had sent me. Then she read it out loud: 'Jane, I am in my office and I am waiting for you. I want you to come down on me.' I looked at her and bit my lip harshly, feeling really nervous.

"See," I pointed out at her, "it's not very clear."

"That is unfortunate mistake. What I meant to write was come down to me. Not on me. Come down to my office, you know... Wait a minute, what did you think that I mean?"

"Uhmm... nothing," I simply answered her, looking away. Wasn't it obvious?! Was I the only one with a dirty mind who could see the innuendo? The innuendo which I thought she made on purpose. But as it turned out I was terribly wrong. And I felt terrible about it. I couldn't explain what I was thinking about to her. Not straight to her face.

"No, tell me. I want to know," she insisted. "I really don't know what you mean," she confessed. She seemed sincere though I expected that she would know what it meant.

"I don't know, Maura," I answered as I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Let's talk about the case," I suggested and we started discussing the case. She quickly let it go and never asked me again. We simply discussed the case and I went out when we were finished. And I tried to erase from my mind what happened.

* * *

_Later the same day_

Maura came on my desk and said she wanted to talk to me. Clueless of her intentions, I simply nodded at her, sitting on my chair and looked at her, waiting.

"You know that the message I sent you... the one which said that I want you to go down on me... I looked for it," she declared. "I am not familiar with the slang so I searched for the phrasal verb on the internet... You know, I googled it, and you wouldn't believe what I found out! It means to touch someone's sexual organs with the lips and tongue in order to give them sexual pleasure. You know... to give oral sex to someone."

I saw that when Maura mentioned the word sex Korsak looked at us both and gave us such a weird look. Why she had to say that out loud in front of everyone? How could she be so ... so.. I don't know - goofy.

"Would you just shush?" I said, getting up from my chair as I caught her hand, leading her to the other room so no one would hear us.

"Did you think of that, Jane? That I want you to give me oral sex?" she asked her question the minute we entered the room and I closed the door behind her. She just wasn't letting it go. "But why would you think about such things... I am your best friend," she started thinking out loud since I wasn't answering her, "and you don't want to sleep with me."

I didn't say a thing to her though her sentence sounded a lot like a question. I just didn't want to lie to her. And I just hoped she wouldn't ask me again. Or otherwise I had to lie to her or tell her the truth - and unfortunately both options were pretty bad for me.

"Right?" Maura asked and waited for an answer. "Right?" she repeated after a few seconds.

"Right," I answered. "Or wrong," I murmured under my breath. "I don't know..."

"What?"

"Right or wrong. To be or not to be... That is the question."

I was talking nonsense. Why was I quoting Shakespeare? I just wanted to escape her question so badly that I didn't even know what I was saying. I couldn't think straight after she asked me that question. And I couldn't focus anymore. But then I tried to focus and I started thinking. Why Maura was so persistent and she why was still asking about this little misunderstanding? It was nothing like her. She was acting strangely.

"Wait a minute, where did you browse it?" I asked her, getting a bit suspicious.

"On the computer," she answered quickly without hesitation.

"And risk being seen searching for things not connected to your work? Hmm, that's really strange."

"Did I say on my computer? I meant on my phone. I searched it on my phone." She corrected herself.

"And why did you search it in a first place? I thought we moved on," I told her. The more I was thinking about it, the more suspicious I got. And finally, I was almost sure that she knew what it meant in the first place - she probably wanted to make an innuendo at me but quickly decided against it. Maybe if I acted like I was a hundred percent sure of it, I might get her to confess. And so I did. "Correct me if I am wrong but I think that you knew what it meat in a first place?"

"Yes. No. I mean no. What I meant to say is that you're wrong."

"Just tell me the truth, Maura. It's easy. Just try it." I insisted.

"Yes... No..." she said, confused and looked down.

"Let's try again. Yes. No." I repeated slowly for her. Maybe I should wait to see if she would get any hives and know for sure whether she was telling the truth or not. But I wanted an immediate answer. I wasn't patient enough.

"Yes," she finally gave up, and told me the truth. "Yes, I know what it means. And I knew it from the beginning, I knew it till the end - I knew it all the way." She was talking nervously, her voice shaking but it was understandable since she was probably having a hard time confessing the truth straight to my face. "Can you blame me?"

Could I blame her? The only thing I could blame her for was not telling me the truth earlier. It would have saved us some valuable time.

"Of course I don't blame you, Maura," I said, going near her. "Aand.." I went even closer, leaning to her ear, "I am willing to obey your request."

"What request?" she asked puzzled. I couldn't believe she asked me such a stupid question.

"From you text," I said and winked at her. Maybe I shouldn't have winked at her because I felt kind of silly but how was I supposed to insinuate what I meant.

"Ohh," she nodded with understanding look. Then she smiled mischievously. She definitely got it. She slowly leaned closer to my face ready to kiss me. But I quickly moved away.

"Not here, Maura. Someone can walk in on us," I warned her. I said it somehow a bit against my will but I really didn't want risk someone seeing us together like that. "Follow me," I said. Then I quickly went out of the room with Maura following me.

"I must go home now for a couple of hours so would you cover for me?" I asked Korsak for a favor hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions just agree with my request.

"What? Why? Where are you going, Jane?" Maura asked, surprised and gave me a look of complete incomprehension.

"Yeah. Where are you going, Jane?" Korsak asked, and I detected some mocking in his tone. It was like he was impersonating Maura.

"You mean where we are going, Korsak." I explained nervously. "Maura and me."

"It's Maura and I," Maura started correcting me but I quickly interrupted her.

"Would you just shush?"

I was in no mood for her grammar lessons. The only thing she was doing is to be an obstacle that I had to overcome. Was she doing that on purpose? I suppose no, but it would be for the best if she stopped talking. She was no help for me. At all.

"We... we have to go to my house to...to get t-the thing, Maura." I turned and looked at her face. "You know... don't you remember? I've already told you about it." I gave her a dirty look. Was she blind? Couldn't she follow my train thoughts?

"What thing?" Maura asked, still clueless. "And when did you tell me?" She asked, looking around, trying to figure it out.

Okay, I won't get mad, I won't get mad, I repeated myself in my mind several times. I'll stay calm. It's not Maura's fault that she didn't know what to do. I should have told her. Warned her earlier. Though I thought I made it pretty obvious.

"The thing we were supposed to take," I finally said, exasperated.

"Yes. I'll cover for you Jane." Korsak agreed, looking at us both. "Just don't be too long," he said and smiled at us.

"We won't," I promised and smiled politely at him. Then I just took Maura's hand and quickly dragged her away. After she started following me, I let go of her hand, still a bit mad at her.

"What? Where are we going, Jane?" she was murmuring, wondering about it as she walked beside me.

"To my place," I quickly answered, stating the obvious. Maybe not so obvious to her. I thought I made it clear what I intended to do. And yet she almost blew away my plan.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked me, catching up with me.

"Duh!"

"We could have lied together, Jane. You should have informed me of your intentions," she said, and it sounded like she was blaming me.

"You know you can't lie, Maura. You would have started scratching and get hives and everyone would start getting suspicious."

"The least you could do is tell me about your intentions," Maura answered, crossing her arms defensively.

"Okay. I am sorry," I said, apologizing though I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

"Jane, what if we meet someone on our way out? Or maybe in the elevator. We have to lie again... " she said nervously. "I think I am getting hives," she said and started scratching herself.

I just looked at her. Like I didn't try to show her what I intended to do. To argue with her was pointless so I just kept my mouth shut. But never mind - now I had plenty of time to show her what I meant to do to her. Maybe several times at that...


End file.
